


Short and gay fanfics

by Alice_Wokaigi



Category: Pop'n Music (Game), more to be added - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yeah we gay keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Wokaigi/pseuds/Alice_Wokaigi
Summary: I only write once in a blue moon so this won't get updated often and also I'm gay af so everything in this fic will be gay af so enjoy
Relationships: More to be added!! - Relationship, Yuli/Smile (Pop'n Music)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 1- Yuli x Smile- Pop'n Music- Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing this I'm gay

“Hee hee, hey Yuli.~”  
Yuli put down the book he was reading to look at Smile, who was staring at him.  
“ Yes, Smile?”, He asked, sounding bored. Smile’s grin became more intense.  
“I was wondering… have you ever kissed anyone?”   
Yuli paused. He didn’t think his friend and fellow bandmate would ask him something like this.  
“Umm… why do you ask?”  
“Well……” Smile came closer to where his face was barely an inch away from Yuli’s.  
“I’d like to kiss you.~”  
Yuli’s face became red with blush. “I, uh,, hm..” He stuttered, barely getting what he wanted to say out.  
Then it happened. Smile got rid of the space between their faces by kissing Yuli, softly, on the lips.  
Yuli didn’t know how to react to this, he didn’t expect this to happen. But he had to admit, Smile’s lips were softer then he had thought they were.  
Smile pulled away from the kiss blushing, and looked into Yuli's eyes. Yuli, on the other hand, was a blushing, stuttering mess.   
Smile's expression turned more soft, and he grabbed Yuli's hands.   
"I love you, Yuli." He said.  
"I-I…. I l-love you t-to, Smile…" Yuli said shyly.  
Smile gave Yuli a peck on his cheek, and sat next to him. He nuzzled his face into Yuli's shoulder. It was a nice evening.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...~

hi, sorry for my very long hiatus, I'm working a a fic currently, so look out for that soon! (also, fyi, it's not a pop'n fic this time! the fandom it's for will be a surprise~!


End file.
